DP083: A Crasher Course in Power!
is the 31st episode of Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension. Synopsis The time has come once again. While Team Rocket relaxes in the Great Marsh, Ash faces off against Crasher Wake in a 3 on 3 Gym Battle. Knowing all the weaknesses of Water Pokémon might give him an advantage, But Wake knows those weaknesses as well, and has a special surprise for Ash. Will he be able to come out on top or will all his hopes of entering the Sinnoh League be sunk? Episode Plot Team Rocket relaxes in the Marsh. Meowth is angry about Jessie and James, who are just relaxing, so they drag him in the mud. Meanwhile, Buizel trains for the Gym Battle. Ash knows the last time it battled the result was a draw, so it wants now to win for sure. So, they train a while - Pikachu uses Iron Tail to stop Piplup's Whirlpool. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but misses and hits Buizel. This makes Buizel angry and Turtwig knocks it down. Buizel uses SonicBoom, so Ash stops him, but thinks it was good and advises it to keep it up. Suddenly Wake appears. Crasher Wake asks Ash if he is ready and he confirms it, though Buizel is still upset. Wake sees Buizel and knows it wants to fight, so he sends Floatzel. Seeing this, Buizel wishes even more to fight, so they go in the Gym. For his first Pokémon, Wake sends Gyarados and Ash his Pikachu. Pikachu starts with Thunderbolt, hitting Gyarados. However, it does not seem it did have any effect at all. Gyarados retaliates with Dragon Rage, but Pikachu stops it with Iron Tail. Pikachu charges with Volt Tackle, defeating Gyarados. Wake sends Quagsire and since Pikachu is at disadvantage, Ash calls him back and sends Turtwig. Turtwig uses Energy Ball, but barely hits Quagsire. Quagsire dives, so Turtwig hops to confuse it. Quagsire uses Sludge Bomb, stopping Turtwig. Quagsire emerges and freezes Turtwig with Ice Beam. When it uses Sludge Bomb, Ash calls it back. Ash sends Buizel. When it hears Pikachu cheering for it, Buizel begins to argue, but Ash settles the dispute. Buizel uses SonicBoom, but does not hit Quagsire. Quagsire uses Ice Beam, so Buizel fuses the attack, using Aqua Jet to use Ice Aqua jet and defeats Quagsire. Wake respects Ash's skills, but has one last trial - he sends Floatzel. Buizel starts with Aqua Jet, but Floatzel shrugs it off; it is too defensive. Buizel uses Water Pulse, but Floatzel punches it to negate the attack. Floatzel uses Razor Wind, hitting Buizel hard. Buizel uses Water Gun, but Floatzel pushes it to the water. While Buizel swims, Floatzel uses Bulk Up to power itself. Floatzel swims as well, colliding Razor Wind with SonicBoom. Now, Wake and Ash cannot give them orders, as they don't hear them and battle on their own. Buizel uses Aqua Jet and follows with Water Pulse, pushing Floatzel up to the ceiling. Buizel uses SonicBoom, but Floatzel dodges and uses Ice Fang. Buizel uses Water Pulse, but Floatzel pushes it back, confusing it. Buizel ignores Ash's order to use Aqua Jet and gets hit by Razor Wind. So, Ash sends Pikachu to fight instead. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but Floatzel uses Whirlpool to stop the attack. Parts of electricity are spread out, hitting Buizel and forcing it to have its confusion removed. Pikachu uses Volt Tackle, but Floatzel uses Razor Wind, stopping him. Pikachu stands up, but his back is frozen. Buizel wants to get to the battle, so Ash changes Pikachu with it. Pikachu and Buizel hi-five, and Buizel uses Water Gun to destroy the ice on Pikachu's back. Buizel uses Aqua Jet, but gets stopped by Ice Fang. Floatzel uses Razor Wind and jumps, but Buizel disappeared - Buizel jumps out of water and surprises Floatzel with Water Pulse, defeating it. After the battle, Buizel forgives Pikachu of the Thunderbolt Pikachu used on it. Wake is very impressed and gives Ash the Fen Badge. Even at night, Team Rocket is still relaxing in mud, even Meowth who complained. Debuts Item Fen Badge Move Ice Fang Trivia *Instead of Professor Oak's Pokémon lecture, the end of the episode featured a memorial to Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. This is part of a countdown to Giratina and the Sky Warrior. *The length of time between Ash's Veilstone and Pastoria Gym challenges is 15 episodes, half that of the 30 episode "drought" between Ash's Eterna and Veilstone Gym challenges. Within the games, this is also the longest distance between two Gyms. *This is the only time in Sinnoh that Ash has won a Gym Battle without any of his Pokémon being defeated. *The title is a reference to a "crash course" usually meaning quick learning and may also reference to the fact that Ash fought Crasher Wake "quickly" as in battling once. *This is the first time Ash calls back his Pokémon and then sends them back into battle two times during a Gym match. *It is also the first time Ash calls back three Pokémon during a Gym match without any of them having fainted. *Crasher Wake is one of the few Gym Leaders that uses exact the same Pokémon as in the games and in the same order. *This is also one of the few episodes where both the Gym Leader and Ash's Pokémon, i.e., Crasher Wake's Gyarados and Floatzel and Ash's Pikachu and Buizel still use their original Japanese voices in the English-language version. Mistakes *Floatzel's arms are colored wrong in one scene. *In the beginning of the episode Piplup says "Pochama" instead of a variation of its English name. Gallery Meowth stuck in the mud. DP083 2.jpg Buizel trains for the battle. DP083 3.jpg Ash stops the SonicBoom. DP083 4.jpg Pikachu defeats Gyarados with Volt Tackle. DP083 5.jpg Turtwig getting hit by Ice Fang. DP083 6.jpg Buizel fuses Aqua Jet with Ice Beam. DP083 7.jpg Floatzel punches Water Pulse away. DP083 8.jpg Floatzel uses Whirlpool for defense. DP083 9.jpg Pikachu and Buizel high-five after settling their differences. DP083 10.jpg Buizel uses Water Pulse on Floatzel. }} Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes featuring Gym Battles Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a badge Category:Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension Episodes Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masamitsu Hidaka Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda Category:Episodes directed by Kinsei Nakamura